grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Justin
: : : : : : : : :“For a first rate adventurer, it comes with the territory!” :: :"Father and grandfather too, I’m going to the new continent! I’m going to travel the world just like you did!” About The story of Grandia rotates around Justin from Parm, a young rebellious man, whose dream is to be the world’s best adventurer. Justin always looked up to his father who was also an adventurer. His biggest accomplishment was discovering a large amount of species on the Old Continent. His father then unexpectedly dies one day, although never revealed, on an adventure when Justin was only young, leaving him in the care of his mother Lilly. Since that day, Justin has treasured his father's memento: a green stone with ancient and foriegn symbols. Justin was convinced that it was the real fabled Spirit Stone from the fabled Angelounian legend. The Parm museum Curator noticed this and had high hopes for him. Justin had always loved adventuring with his friend Sue and her pet Puffy, who was actually a creature Justin's father discovered one day during his travels. Justin is best described as an impulsive youth with a moral core. He is often scolded by both his mother and Sue for acting rash in certain situations. His drive comes from his curiosity and will to learn about the world around him. He believes in keeping his friends close, while at the same time being protective of them. He often resents submitting to authority, which sometimes gets both him and Sue into trouble Battle Justin’s weapons consist of swords, axes and maces, for example, a wooden sword at the beginning of the game and the Spirit Sword at the end, which is the strongest weapon of the game. He can also use all types of magic, though he doesn’t have any at the beginning of the game, due to Parm lacking magic. His stats are well-balanced both physically and magically but is best in solid attack power. For training Justin, it's best to keep both a sword, mace, and axe handy at all times. Once you level up one weapon enough, the player should switch to the other to increase the other stats associated for that weapon. Overtime, Justin will become a powerhouse of a player with a ton of HP, strength, and WIT to boot! Justin is the only one who has access to the best skill in the game, Heaven and Earth Cut. But it is wise not to neglect his magic either. Justin should have a solid water level in case the young warrior needs to become a medic in an emergency. He should also have a decent level in earth so he can use status curing spells such as Cure and Halvah. Battle Speech Magic :Fire: "Burnout!" :Wind: "Blast!"/"Blow storm blow!" :Water: "There, there!" :Earth: "Feel the Earth's fury!"/ "Hear the earth roar!" :Blizzard: "Chill out!"/"Feel the power of ice!" :Thunder: "Burn to a crisp!" :Forest: "There, there" (for restorative spells) :Explosion: "Uuaaryah! Fly away!"/"Giant blast!" :(Offensive) "See my power!" :(Offensive) "Here goes! Ha!" :(Defensive) "HA!" Moves :V-Slash: "V-Slash!!" :W-Break: "Slice and carve!" :Shockwave: "Here goes!" :Midair Cut: "Ha... slice ya in two!" :Lotus Cut: "Burn, baby, burn!" :Ice Slash: "Freeze!" :Thor Cut: "Thunderclap!" :Immortal Aura: "GAH!" :Dragon Cut: "Gadwin's secret move - Dragon King Slice!" :Heaven & Earth Cut: "Prepare yourself - this is it! Hwaaa!" After Battle :Person was KO'd: "That was close!" :Boss was killed: "Yeah! Big win for us!" :Normal victory: "Alright! We won!" :Perfect victory: "What a cinch!" :Special Boss victory: "Yeah! We won guys!" Other :Item Usage: "Hup!" :KO'd: "Uuurgh..." :Retreat: "We're in trouble! Retreat!" :Failure to retreat: "Rats! Can't get away!" :Game Over: "Oh no, we're not gonna make it!" "Come on, Justin!" : Trivia *Justin's ancestors were all famous adventurers (excluding his mother) who was the infamous pirate "Lilly the Skull." *Justin refuses to get his hair cut and is adament he will always wear it long. Magic (Level 1) Magic (Level 2) Magic (Level 3) de:Justin Statistics Category:Grandia Characters Category:Grandia player characters